Unaware of the world around them
by Ironic-Swag
Summary: AU. Destiel later on. Dean Winchester is just here to visit his comatose brother. Apparently, so is some guy in a trench coat. Discontinued, sorry. See my profile for why.
1. I am Castiel

If I owned Supernatural, would I be writing fanfiction?

(A/N: If there is something wrong with this fic, please tell me how to improve. Thanks!)

 **Chapter 1 – I am Castiel**

 _Nothing is harder,_

 _Than to wake up all alone,_

 _Realize it's not okay,_

 _It's the end of all_ _you've_ _known._

 _Avenged Sevenfold – Victim_

Dean Winchester, the supposed 'never-cry-at-anything' guy, took one look at his brother and lost it. He couldn't hold back the sobs as he stared at his brother's lifeless face, attached to way too many machines for his liking.

Well, the very notion that Sammy was here, Dean did not like.

Not one bit.

He scrubbed away the tears with his sleeve, and once again watched his brother. The only sign that told Dean his Sammy was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest, and for that at least, Dean was grateful.

"Come on Sammy," Dean whispered, like he shouldn't be talking to his brother. Well, Sam's doctor had told Dean that Sam could probably hear him, so he spoke anyway. "Wake up, please." His voice cracked a little. "I need you, Sammy."

Dean lay his head on the side of the bed, but didn't cry this time.

 **-SPN-**

Dean hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep, but at the moment he didn't particularly care.

Because there was some guy in a trench coat kneeling next to Sam.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean immediately yelled, and the man simply looked up at him curiously.

"I am Castiel."

Dean couldn't believe this man.


	2. Something Stupid

I don't own Supernatural, maybe in some parallel universe.

(A/N: An update after only a day? It must be Christmas!)

 **Chapter 2 – Something stupid**

 _Lay down these promises broken,_

 _Take me into your hurricane,_

 _While violent clouds roll over,_

 _I'll hold your hand until the colours fade,_

 _I'll be here 'til your dying day._

 _Alpha Rev – Sing Loud_

"How in god's name did you get in?" Was the first question Dean asked. "Is there _no_ security in this place?"

"No. I told the receptionist I was here to visit someone else, and came in here."

Dean shook his head in disbelief, and checked on his brother. He was just turning back to yell at the trench coat man, the door creaked open, and a nurse walked through.

"Ah, I just came up to inform you that visiting hours are over." She told them, with a bright, but probably fake, smile.

Dean gave his brother's hand one more reassuring squeeze, and reluctantly stood up and left. It wasn't until he had left the room and started down the stairs when he noticed Castiel following him.

"Why are you following me?" Dean asked, not turning around or stopping.

"To stop you doing something stupid." Castiel responded monotonously.

Dean groaned loudly and pointedly, but didn't add anything after. By the time Dean had left the building, Castiel still kept following him.

When Castiel climbed into Dean's Impala, though, Dean drew the line.

"Why the hell are you _in my car_?!" Dean almost screamed, frustration really getting to him.

"To stop you doing something stupid."

"What the _hell_ does that even mean?"

Castiel shrugged, making Dean think that even Castiel himself didn't know. Dean decided, for reasons beyond even him, to start driving and take the trench coat guy home.

 **-SPN-**

Dean drove, and hummed along to the Metallica playing on the radio.

"So, are you homeless or something?" Dean asked Castiel, turning the radio down a little.

Castiel didn't respond for a minute, just stared off into space before he gave a response.

"Yes."

Dean was silent again for a while, before asking again.

"Why did you go into my brother's room?"

Castiel didn't give a reply to that. So Dean kept driving.


	3. A stranger sleeping on the floor

(A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, but my laptop charger broke…but you don't care about my excuses, so on with the story! Oh, and thanks to xEmmx for reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I really, really wish I did own Supernatural, but alas, I don't.

 **Chapter three - A stranger sleeping on the floor**

 _There are days when I wake up_  
 _That I don't know what I'm doing here_  
 _I barely recognize the pair of eyes staring back at me in the mirror_  
 _there was a day that I was free_  
 _Not a care that I could see_  
 _So good I barely could believe that it was happening_  
 _Oh take me back again_

 _Ben Rector - Beautiful_

"So I believe I am owed an explanation?" Dean announced, the second the impala pulled up, and clicked the locks on the door. "I am not unlocking this car until you explain."

"Explain what?"

Dean sighed heavily, leaned back in his chair and glared at Castiel.

"Why were you in my brother's room, watching him and I sleep?"

Castiel paused, and didn't answer the question. Dean decided that two people could play _this_ game, and leaned back in his chair. At the moment, he was glad he had put that coffee in his flask this morning, he decided as he took a sip. So he waited, and waited, and waited. He waited for twenty minutes, twenty minutes of complete silence and expectation in the air.

"Okay, if you're not going to answer that question, tell me what you meant when you said 'To stop you doing something stupid'."

"I think you know what I mean." Castiel responded ominously, meeting Dean's eyes. "Tell me why Sam was in a coma."

"What? You came and stalked us while we slept, and you don't know why Sam was even in a coma in the first place?"

Castiel shook his head, and continued looking at Dean expectantly – waiting for an answer. Dean groaned internally.

"There was a car accident. Sam hit his head pretty hard – there could be brain damage when he wakes up." Dean paused, his voice breaking a little. " _If_ he wakes up."

"He will wake up." Castiel tells him firmly, but he didn't say it like he was comforting Dean – he said it like it really was the truth.

And the weird part is, Dean partially believed him – maybe Sam was going to wake up.

Maybe Castiel was right.

 **-SPN-**

Dean had given up a while ago, and so clamoured out the car. It wasn't until he was half-way down the path to the motel he was staying at when he noticed Castiel following him – like a lost puppy.

"Why are you following me?" Dean groaned, seriously tired of this man.

Already.

"Well, I'm what you call 'homeless', so surely most people would help?" Castiel told him, with a slight twitch of his lips that could be a smile.

"Jesus Christ…" Dean mumbled almost incoherently, and since he was in public, he said; "Sure, you can stay in my motel room, but you have to pay half the bill."

"I have no money."

Dean walked through the hallway of the motel, glancing at the half-asleep receptionist at her desk. By the time he got to his room, he just felt like falling face-first onto the bed and not waking up for the next month, at least. Of course he couldn't do that, for he had a brother to look after.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" Dean asked Castiel tiredly, as he launched himself onto the couch. "Because the bed is mine."

Castiel shrugged, and gestured to the floor, taking his huge trench coat off. Dean frowned.

"The floor? Not the couch? You don't even want a blanket?"

Castiel shrugged again, and just lay on the floor, his coat covered over himself. Dean climbed into his bed, glanced to the half-stranger who was now sleeping on his floor.

If there was one thing he was sure on today, it's that when he woke up this morning he did not expect to have a stalker sleeping in his motel room, on his floor.

Jeez, today had been _annoying._


	4. Nightmares of the sad man

(A/N: At this point I'd like to inform everyone that I am only up to season four of Supernatural, so this Castiel is most likely to be more like season 4 Castiel.)

Also, as awesome as it would be, I don't own Supernatural.

 **Chapter 4 – Nightmares of the sad man**

 _Wake in a sweat again_ _  
_ _Another day's been laid to waste_ _  
_ _In my disgrace_ _  
_ _Stuck in my head again_ _  
_ _Feels like I'll never leave this place_ _  
_ _There's no escape_ _  
_ _I'm my own worst enemy_

 _Given up – Linkin Park_

Dean opened his eyes to darkness, and straight away, knew something was off. Maybe it was the sound of coats rustling, the quick and heavy breathing or the mumbling, but Dean could tell Castiel was having a nightmare.

Luckily for both Castiel and Dean, he was quite experienced in this area, for Dean's brother used to have a lot of nightmares.

With care Dean didn't know he had in him, he slowly shakes the man awake and out of his nightmare. As Castiel stares at him, those bright green eyes slightly reminding him of his brothers, Dean noticed the pain badly masked in his eyes.

In a way, Castiel was like him.

After a staring match with Castiel, Dean broke eye-contact and realised that he never went to his own bed; he must have fallen asleep on the sofa.

Dean checked the time; 3:08 AM. If Castiel was going to keep staying with him, he was going to need to give up the middle-of-the-night waking him up thing; Dean needed his sleep.

 **-SPN-**

The alarm went off loudly, a constant beeping Dean just wished would stop already. He was _not_ a morning person, but unluckily for him, Castiel was.

"Good morning!" Castiel yelled cheerfully, probably waking up the entire motel.

"Jesus Christ…" Dean groaned, rolling to his side and putting his pillow over his ears.

Like a punch to the face, Dean suddenly remembered his brother and the car crash and the hospital and all those tubes and leaps out of bed like a gunshot had gone off. Castiel jumps slightly at Dean's outburst, and Dean, somewhere at the back of his mind, wonders why.

In a flurry of clothes, wash cloths and towels, Dean got ready for another day of college. By the time he'd stopped to think, Castiel was already wafting the plate of bacon under his nose.

He was suddenly very grateful to have let this man into his room.

After a fast thank you, Dean gratefully took the slightly warm plate off Castiel's hands, and eats a strip of bacon; using his hands and everything. He realises after he finishes the plate that Castiel never made any for himself; a fact he felt bad about when he finished the plate.

"You didn't eat any…" He noted, and Castiel shrugged. "You turned off the stove as well, aren't you hungry?"

"No."

So Dean doesn't follow it up. He simply grabs his coat, and starts to leave the door before he remembered that Castiel had nowhere to go. For a second, he contemplated taking Castiel with him to college, but decided against it. After a moment of thought, he decided in the end to leave Castiel at his apartment.

"Are you okay to stay here for the day?" Dean asked him.

Castiel just shrugs, and Dean wonders why he never seems to express his opinion.


	5. No one even cares

Don't own; never had, never will.

(A/N: This fic is very loosely based off the book The Visiting Angel by Paul Wilson, while you don't have to have read it to read this, I would recommend it as it is a very interesting novel. Also, I don't like this chapter. It's unpleasantly short, too, but I thought it was a good place to end. Uh, sorry?)

 **Chapter 5 – No one even cares**

 _Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason.  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight_

 _Blink 182 – I miss you_

The first thing Dean notices when he enters Sam's room is the back of a brown trench coat, and someone speaking. It takes him a second to recognise Castiel's voice, and another to realise he's reading a book to Sam.

"What are you reading?" Dean asks Castiel, who doesn't look up from the book when he says;

" _The Hobbit_."

Dean, out of habit, scans his brother's body and face for any signs of life.

So, exhausted from school, Dean sits down next to Castiel and listens to him read. Dean noted Castiel's voice; smooth yet rough, it gave Dean the sort of feeling like butter spreading on toast. Dean blushes when he realises how he's thinking about the technically-stranger he met yesterday. He banishes those thoughts from his mind and shifts in his seat a little.

Castiel closes the book suddenly, making Dean jump a tiny bit – though, he would never admit that – and Dean _swears_ he sees Sam twitch a little. He dismisses the thought though, claiming it to be his tiredness and desperation for Sam to wake up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asks Castiel, who had put the book on Sam's bed. "Why don't you continue reading?"

"You should read it." Castiel pushes the book to Dean.

After an uncertain glance at Castiel's unchanging face, Dean shrugs, and picks up the book. He vaguely notes this version has one of the older covers.

And Dean read it.

 **-SPN-**

They leave before visiting hours end this time, a fact Dean feels quite guilty about.

"Sam doesn't mind us leaving early." Castiel notes, somehow telling Dean's feeling guilty. "He doesn't like it when you spend all day in his room."

"How do you know?!" Dean yells, surprising even himself. "You don't know what he wants, only I do! No one else even cares enough about him!"

Castiel just gives him an emotionless look, and Dean suddenly feels very angry at God, for screwing him and his blameless brother over.

Dean suddenly wants to cry.


	6. Being hospitable is confusing

**Chapter 6 – Being hospitable is confusing**

By the time Dean pulls up in front of the motel, it's pitch black outside. As Dean walks through the reception, he doesn't give the receptionist as much as a sideward glance.

He isn't quite mad enough to kick Castiel out, especially knowing he had nowhere to go, so Dean lets him come in when he follows Dean in. He kind of wants to go to bed, but he has a paper he hasn't started yet due for tomorrow, and besides, it's only seven in the evening.

So, instead of slipping to the land of sleep, Dean lays on the sofa and pulls his laptop in front of him. For quite a while, Dean just stares at the white screen in front of him; there's _no_ way he's going to be able to write anything today. Not with all the thoughts on his mind.

"What are you studying?" Castiel asks him, and he actually remembers about the other technically-stranger in his room.

"Medicine. I want to become a doctor."

"Because of your brother?"

Dean breathes sharply, and glares daggers at Castiel – who is currently looking at him with childish innocence. Something Dean finds rather adorable, a thought he quickly banishes from his mind. He doesn't give a response to that, and Castiel shuts up rather fast.

"They're pretty sure there will be brain damage, however they've said that considering nothing major has come up, the brain damage Sam might have is probably minor." Dean eventually says, after a stiff silence. "If he does have minor brain damage, it'll only cause things like headaches and brief memory loss. That, I'm thankful for. But it'll mean nothing if Sam doesn't wake up."

"He will wake up." Castiel says forcefully, sounding like he really means it. "I _know_ so."

"Maybe you're right." Dean says, still staring at the blank screen. "I hope you're right."

 **-SPN-**

Dean wakes in the morning, and thanks the lord that Castiel had no nightmares last night. He then feels rather guilty when he realises it's a possibility that Castiel _did_ have a nightmare, but Dean didn't hear. Then, he wonders why he even cares in the first place, as Castiel was a technically-stranger, just someone he'd met a few days ago, and was living in his motel. God, being hospitable was confusing sometimes, or maybe Castiel was just especially confusing.

The second thing he notices is that there's no breakfast smell today. In fact, there's no movement at all. At first, Dean wonders if Castiel is still asleep, but he quickly dismisses the possibility when he sees the note on the couch where he slept.

The only words written on it are; _'Hospital, Sam's room, ASAP (that's what As Soon As Possible abbreviated is, right?).'_

Dean can't help but laugh at the added question, but soon the confusion he's feeling soon comes to surface.

As Dean basically flies to the hospital in his car, he wonders. In situations like this, it's impossible not to worry.

Did something happen to Sam?

Is something wrong with Castiel?

Have they found out whether or not Sam will have brain damage?

Did they manage to locate Bobby?

Did they find their dad?

Did Sam wake up?

That's the one Dean's hoping for.

(A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't want to leave it at a cliff-hanger but I did and argh I'm so mean!)

Don't own. Wish I did.


	7. Waking from a haze

**Chapter 7 – Waking in a haze**

Lying beside you,

time standing still

Angels surround us

And I pray they always will

Little big town - from this dream

Sam's sitting up. Sam is sitting up, and his eyes are open, and he's talking. He's talking to Castiel.

"Sammy!" Dean almost sobs, as Sam turns around to look at him.

"Dean…" Sam breaks into a huge smile, tears stinging at his eyes.

They don't speak after that, instead opting to fly into an emotional embrace, clinging to each other like they were the only two people in the world. Like no one else mattered, that the people in the room didn't exist, except each other.

"Well, um, Mr Winchester…?" A woman's voice draws Dean out of his world – that being Sam – and forces him to face reality again. "We need to know if you are pressing charges."

"Against who?" Dean asks, a little more harshly that he intended, because the woman flinches away a little.

"The man who crashed into you, of course." She explains, with a little frown, then she adds; "We _do_ have him in custody."

Dean doesn't hear anything after ' _we do have him in custody'_ ', as he doesn't take in what she's saying after. What if it was someone they knew? Worse, what if it was a stranger, and Dean didn't know whether or not to press charges? He couldn't possibly leave that decision up to Sam, what with the whole 'just came out of a coma' thing.

Not for the first time in the past week, Dean finds himself wondering about his father. Not for the entire week, had he shown up to visit Sam, and Dean knew that, as he was here pretty much whenever it was open. There wasn't much else for him to do, after all; he had no friends, no extra-curricular, no job, in fact the only obligations he had were his school-work and his brother. The former took up most of his time.

"Dean, I don't want to press charges." Sam tells Dean, with conviction in his eyes.

"We can't make a decision, not until we see who did it." Dean replies, touching his brother gently on the shoulder.

Sam nods reluctantly, and is helped into a wheelchair by Dean and the nurses.

They're going to find out who did this.

 **-SPN-**

It's painstaking, the way to the police station. Sam doesn't quite meet Dean's eyes in the car, and understandably looks rather afraid. Dean's not sure if it's because they're in a car, or because they're going to see the person who put him in a coma.

"Dean, what if it was dad?" Sam spontaneously asks him, now looking apprehensive. "What would we do…?"

"We'd prosecute him, of course. Not just for the car crash." Sam jumps at that moment, and Dean wishes he'd never mentioned before the crash.

Dean really regrets it after, when Sam pretty much stops talking entirely, pointedly ignoring Dean. He sighs, not impatiently but almost sympathetically.

With a jolt, Dean suddenly remembers Castiel, and the past few days. After a quick scan of the car, Dean notes that Castiel is no longer in the car, and realises that he must have left at some point during the walk between hospital and car. He runs a few ideas in his head; maybe a relative in hospital, or a friend? He dismisses that idea pretty quick, as Castiel probably would have been to see them before.

"Dean…" Sam interrupts him, voice laced with fear. "We're here…"

 _(A/N: Honestly, I feel I gave the whole Sam waking up thing too much foreshadow, so I'm gonna ask what you guys think. Too much foreshadow?_

 _Either way, I think this chapter makes up for the past few chapters, which have been kinda sub-par.)_

 _I don't own Supernatural, I think you know the drill by now._


End file.
